Crutch
by DC2011
Summary: Nolans new to Rhode Island, he's just left his old life behind and just recently lost his father. So what does he do? He meets Sector Q.
1. 378

**In all honesty I have no clue what to call this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the oc's**

* * *

><p><em>It never seemed to mater. You heard stories about it, but you never thought twice about it. It seemed so far off you completely forgot about it. You live your childhood defending all of kid kind from bullies, adults, and teenagers. Then you are suddenly brought back to the reality of life. And that reality is…<em>

_You can't stay a kid forever. _

- A page from Numbuh 378's private journal.

* * *

><p>Nolan York sat in the back seat of his mother's car. He stared out the window to watch the many different cars drive by his. He and his mother were on their way to their new house in Rhode Island.<p>

The eight year old turned his attention away from the window and to a box of his things. He rummaged through his things and pulled out a photo album. Nolan flipped through the pages till he came to a picture of himself and both of his parents.

His actions did not go unnoticed by his mother. "Nolan put that away" she said in a sorrowful tone.

Nolan obeyed his mom's request. He set the album back into the box. He returned to looking out the window.

"Now Nolan" his mother began "I know how hard this is but promise me that you'll adjust to our new home ok."

"Yes mom" Nolan answered.

It wasn't too long before they reached their new home in Quahog. Nolan got out of the car to see a ball fly over his head and hit the car. Nolan picked up the ball and looked around to see that it came from the playground across the street.

"Hey kid!" someone yelled.

Nolan turned around to see a small group of kids who appeared to be his age. They had baseball gloves and bats.

"Can you give us back our ball!" the same kid yelled.

"Sure" Nolan mumbled as he threw the ball to the kids.

"Thanks!" With that the kids returned to their game of baseball. Nolan watched as the kids played. He took a few items out of his box and ran towards his mom.

"Hey mom" Nolan asked.

Nolan's mother had just got done moving a few boxes out of the back of the car. "Yes honey?"

"Can I go play with those kids?"

"Sure why not."

Nolan smiled and ran off towards the group of kids when he heard a group of screams. From the direction of the scream the group of kids were being sucked into a miniature tornado one side and flung out the other side.

The tornado began to shrink and revealed a thirteen year old wearing a purple hoodie with a picture of a tornado. "Ha ha no one eggs Teen Tornado's house and gets away with it" the teen laughed as he created a small tornado and sent it towards the disoriented kids.

Teen Tornado soon returned to laughing maniacally as he created more miniature tornados that struck the kids. Nolan walked up to him and tugged on his sweater.

"Excuse me sir but I don't think you should be hurting them" Nolan said still holding onto some of his items.

Teen Tornado looked down at Nolan then simply kicked him aside and said, "Get away from me kid you bug me."

Nolan landed face first onto a small patch of dirt. He got up and tried his best to keep himself from crying. He picked up his baseball bat and charged towards Teen Tornado.

Teen Tornado sent another kid flying when he took notice of Nolan running towards him. "Oh look a _hero_" Tornado said as he sent two small tornados at Nolan.

Nolan was again thrown away by the smaller tornados; hat vanished after impact, and into a tree. Teen Tornado cackled as he caused more destruction to the playground.

"Well I guess that's enough mayhem and destruction for one da-" Tornado stopped his sentence to cover his ears. A loud harmonic tone caused everyone to wince in pain.

Tornado was now franticly trying to find the source of the sound. He was about to sent out a wave of miniature tornados but a wave of pre chewed gum stuck his arms together. The sound came to a halt and the kids nearby removed their hands from their ears.

Teen Tornado glared at where the shots came from. Nolan stuck his head out of the tree to see why a trio of twelve year olds.

"So you three decided to show up, huh? But in all honesty… it wouldn't be a party without you guys."

"Sector Q…kick his aft."


	2. 134

**Well here is chapter 2 of Crutch...**

* * *

><p><em>No matter what you do…no matter what you've done…you can't stop time. For as long as I remember it was just me and my friends fighting for the greater good of all kid kind…and now I am repaid for my services by getting my memories erased…I just got to say…<em>

_Life sucks…_

-A page from Numbuh 134's private journal.

* * *

><p>"Sector Q…Kick his aft!" With that two of the three kids charged at Teen Tornado. Teen Tornado began to spin around sending a powerful blow of wind to crash into the two operatives. The two operatives were sent flying into various objects.<p>

"Seriously Numbuh 1772 every time we fight this guy you order us to run straight ahead…I believe the tenth time won't work either" said one of the operatives who was currently lodged in a trash can.

"Numbuh 414 do you always have to talk when we're fighting a villain?" asked the operative who was still standing.

"Hey if we go out, we go out talkin right?"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Uh guys double T is heading our way!" said the operative who was lodged in the same tree as Nolan.

Teen Tornado leapt into the air and began to vibrate his arms. His arms eventually broke free from the gum and he produced another powerful gust of wind that flew straight towards Numbuh 1772. Numbuh 1772 was blown into the trash can Numbuh 414 was in.

"You three never learn do you?" Teen Tornado said as he landed "You guys couldn't beat me even when you had that chatterboxes' older sister on your side." Teen Tornado laughed as he sent the trash can flying with Numbuh 414 in it.

In the tree Numbuh 112 and Nolan were watching as Teen Tornado played kick the can with Numbuh 414.

"Are you going to help them?" Nolan asked the gauntlet wearing operative.

"I'm waiting for an opening" Numbuh 112 said as he pushed a few buttons on his gauntlet.

Nolan looked over to the two operatives who were getting flung around like ragdolls.

"This is nuts" Numbuh 414 said as he and Numbuh 1772 hid behind a tree.

"I know man…wait he uses wind as a weapon right?" Numbuh 1772 asked while he reloaded his G.U.M.M.E.R.

"Yes…"

"Oh Crap!" they both yelled simultaneously as a gust of wind cut part of the tree off. Both operatives withdrew their respective side arms and started shooting. Tornado dodged the oncoming hail of mustard and pre chewed gum and created another miniature tornado. The tornado sucked in both of the operatives a flung them towards Nolan's house.

"You said you're waiting for an opening right?" Nolan asked Numbuh 112. Numbuh 112 nodded. "I'll give you an opening." Nolan jumped out of the tree, baseball bat in hand, and ran at the distracted Teen Tornado.

Teen Tornado sent a gust of wind at the downed duo, sending Numbuh 1772 into the side of Nolan's house. Numbuh 414 got up and took out his M.U.S.K.E.T.s and started shooting at Tornado. Teen Tornado simply created another miniature tornado that took the shots.

Nolan jumped up full intentions to smack Teen Tornado on the side of his head. Nolan's actions didn't go unnoticed; Tornado side stepped then turned around to deliver a kick to Nolan's back. Nolan fell face first into the grass as his base ball bat rolled away.

Numbuh 1772 pulled himself up and said, "Numbuh 112 let's end this!"

With that Numbuh 112 finished calibrating his gauntlets and dropped down from the tree letting his palms hit the ground creating a shock wave. The shock wave sent both Teen Tornado and Nolan flying high up into the sky. Teen Tornado landed on his back while Nolan landed on Numbuh 1772. Numbuh 414 ran beside Teen Tornado and put his foot on his chest and aimed his M.U.S.K.E.T at his forehead.

"If you move I'll put one in your head" Numbuh 414 threatened.

Numbuh 112 ran over to Numbuh 1772 and Nolan and helped them up. "You two alright?"

"We could be better" answered Numbuh 1772 "Go check on the other kids they were sent on a loop as well."

Numbuh 112 did as he was told and went to check on the other kids.

"Hey kid" Numbuh 1772 said to Nolan.

"Yes sir."

"You're crazier than Numbuh 414 over there" he said pointing to the operative who currently held two M.U.S.K.E.T.s to Teen Tornado's forehead.

"Should I take that as a compliment sir?"

"Wow you don't get out much do you?"

"I do, I just moved here sir."

"Can I ask you something kid?" Numbuh 1772 said putting away his G.U.M.M.E.R.

"Yes sir."

"Why do you say sir, I aint no adult."

"I was told by my dad to always say sir, sir." Nolan said staring at the ground.

"What was your dad a marine?"

"…Yes." There was a small moment of silence which was ended by Numbuh 112.

"Hey Numbuh 1772, none of the kids have any serious injuries, just a few scrapes and bruises nothing their mommies can't fix."

"Alright then, call in someone to haul double T out of here."

"Will do."

"You have the right to keep your mouth shut; everything you say will and won't help you at all." Numbuh 414 said as he slapped some handcuffs on Teen Tornado.

"You know your sister was always more flexible with her plans but you three…you relied on an eight year old to help-" Teen Tornado was cut off by Numbuh 414 who socked him in the face. "Ooh…I see…touchy subject."

"Numbuh 112 when will the J.A.I.L.E.R. show up I want this piece of filth out of my sight."

"They'll be here soon Numbuh 414" Numbuh 112 reassured.

* * *

><p>After awhile a KND J.A.I.L.E.R. arrived and carted away Teen Tornado, leaving Sector Q to clean the mess that was caused.<p>

"Hey Edward?" Numbuh 414 asked Numbuh 112 as he picked up the trash can.

"Yes Dillon" Numbuh 112 responded while picking up garbage.

"Who's the kid?" Numbuh 414, Dillon, said pointing to Nolan who was helping with the park clean up.

"Oh that's the kid who was in the tree with me." Numbuh 112, Edward, said putting the trash in the trash can.

"So what's he doing here then?" Dillon said putting the trash cans lid on.

"Helping apparently…he's certainly helping us enough." Edward said with a smile.

"Ok since when has anyone helped us?"

"Just a couple minutes ago, that kid acted as a distraction."

"Remind me to look on that video monitor later, I need to see that."

"So you're new to Rhode Island?" Numbuh 1772 asked Nolan.

"Yes sir." Nolan said picking up some debris.

"You could stop calling me _sir_, I aint an old man now am I?" Numbuh 1772 said trying to get the point across.

"No you are not…um what is your name?" Nolan questioned.

"Kids in the KND call me Numbuh 1772 but my friends over there" Numbuh 1772 pointed to Dillon and Edward who waved "call me by my name, Mario."

"Can I call you by your name?"

"Sure Kid…can I ask yours?"

"My name is Nolan sir."

"What did I just say?"


	3. 112

**It's a bit rocky but it works. Two more chapters after this one my friends.**

* * *

><p><em>I still don't know why Numbuh 378 had us write these…but I know why we still write them. Out of respect for Dillon's sister I sit here writing my decommissioning note. I have lived my wildest dreams, I have been in space, I have fought the worst of the worst, and I even got to ride a moose. I can only say one thing…<em>

_These were the best years of my life._

-A page from Numbuh 112's private journal.

* * *

><p>The J.A.I.L.E.R. came crashing down to the surface of the earth. All that was left of it was smoldering slag. The pilots were knocked out cold allowing the 2x4 ship to meet its end. Teen Tornado burst out of the ruble and inhaled the cool night air.<p>

"Oh it's good to stretch" Teen Tornado said exhaling. He then turned around to see a hovering rainbow monkey parade float. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Nolan was currently fiddling around with Numbuh 112's P.I.P.E.R. gauntlets. It was September 23rd; three days after Edward turned thirteen. Edward had given Nolan permission to see how his P.I.P.E.R. worked prior to his decommissioning. After Edward's decommissioning, Mario began treating Nolan as if he was a part of the team. Dillon was a bit more distant but that was to be expected.

"Working on the P.I.P.E.R.?" Mario asked as he entered the meeting room of sector Q.

"Yep" Nolan said taking the batteries out of the gauntlets.

"You know Nolan if you ever want join the KND you could just ask." Mario said handing Nolan a soda.

"You mean going to that arctic prison you and Dillon were talking about, no thanks." Nolan opened his soda and took a sip.

Mario shook his head, he knew Nolan for only a week but the kid was exceptional at sneaking around. "Your mother even know you're here?"

"Yes, I told her I was hanging out with some friends from school" Nolan said pulling out a pair of tweezers.

"Well you told her you are hanging out with friends so she shouldn't be worried." Just then the door of the meeting room slid open and Dillon walked in.

"Hey guys" Dillon said walking towards the mini fridge.

"Hey Numbuh 414" Mario said handing Nolan a screw driver "tough day at school?"

"No" Numbuh 414 took a seat on the couch "my sister has been gone for like two days…im worried."

"That sucks" was Mario's response.

"Well Mario unlike your sister mine has advanced KND training!"

"I know Numbuh 414 but yelling at your leader won't solve anything" Mario said putting his hands up defensively.

Dillon looked to the floor and took in a deep breath. "I know man I'm just kind of freaked out, first my sister, then Koda, and now Edward…dude I'm next."

Nolan looked over to Dillon, he didn't see a maniac with weapons but a scared child…it reminded him of how he reacted when he heard the news.

"It'll be alright Dillon you still got a month" Mario reassured his friend.

Dillon took a sip of his soda and sat in silence. Nolan went back to working on the P.I.P.E.R. when they all heard a loud bang as the tree house shook.

"Stay here!" Mario told Nolan as he and Dillon grabbed their 2x4 weapons and raced to the source of the noise.

Nolan went back to working on the P.I.P.E.R. as more loud noises occurred. Nolan goy up from where he was seated as Dillon was thrown through the meeting room's metal doors. Dillon landed in the meeting rooms TV, breaking it. Nolan peered through hole in the door to see Teen Tornado throw Mario against a wall.

"You know…I thought you two would be more of a challenge" Teen Tornado picked up Mario and threw him through the hole "especially in your own home!"

Mario landed in the TV as well, both operatives groaned in pain as the side of the meeting room collapsed. Teen Ninjas then flew into the meeting room and surrounded Nolan and the operatives.

Outside, the Rainbow Monkey parade float shot rammed into the tree house breaking parts of it off. The float lowered a ramp into the meeting room. As soon as the ramp lowered a girl wearing a prom dress walked down it flanked by two heavily armed teens.

"You did good honey" she said as she blew a kiss to Teen Tornado.

"I aim to please my queen, Prom Queen" Teen Tornado said smirking.

Prom Queen walked over to the downed operatives and stomped on them both. Both operatives groaned in pain.

"You two are supposed to protect kids aren't you?" Prom Queen asked the operatives as she snapped her fingers. Two Teen Ninjas walked over dragging Nolan along. "Then protect him!"

The teens pushed Nolan to the ground and proceeded to kick him repeatedly. Mario tried to get up but was kicked back down by Prom Queen.

"The Kids Next Door has been a thorn in our side for too long…and now you have brought the unaffiliated into this" she snapped her fingers again signaling the teens to stop "so now you have forced my hand…I challenge you both to a test…save this kid by midnight or he dies."

The teens all began to get on the parade float.

"We'll stop you!" Dillon yelled as he tried to get up, but was punched back down by Teen Tornado.

"You can't stop me if you're dead." With that Teen Tornado grabbed onto Prom Queen and flew them onto the parade float. The parade float flew to a safe distance and shot the tree house causing it to collapse.


	4. 1772

**This one was probably the longest of the whole story. Well onto the 4th chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't like we were given a choice… we signed up to help kids…not leave them in the hands of some psycho, prom obsessed, pink wearing cretin. We gave our best and we saved the Nolan…<em>

_but at the cost of my memories._

-A page from Numbuh 1772's private journal.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

Numbuh 1772 sat on the remains of a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. as his teammate; Numbuh 414, went rummaging through the scattered wreck that used to be their tree house.

"You know this could go faster if you helped me!" Numbuh 414 said as he threw pieces of metal and lumber around in hopes of finding a working 2x4 vehicle.

"Who knew you cared about Nolan" Mario said sarcastically.

"Hey I signed up to help all of kid kind Mario, and that includes Nolan" Numbuh 414 pointed at Numbuh 1772.

"That's what we both signed up for Dillon…and if we're going to save Nolan I advise we search for any working 2x4 tech we still have available" Numbuh 1772 said getting up from where he was seated.

"What do you think I've been doing for the last hour?"

"Just follow me."

* * *

><p>The parade float landed outside of James Woods Regional High School. The teens barged their way into the school, with Nolan in tow. They soon came to a supply closet and threw Nolan into it. Nolan sat in the dark closet holding his stomach. It was going to be a long night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Seriously Mario" Numbuh 414 said kicking a nail that was on the floor "there is nothing here!"<p>

"Besides the amount of wreckage and this shed" Mario corrected his teammate.

Dillon rolled his eyes at his friend's witty remark. "So there's still nothing useable!"

"Oh but you are wrong my friend" Mario said as he opened the door to the shed.

Dillon looked into the shed and immediately said, "Dude we have done some crazy crap before…but this takes the cake."

"Shut up and grab a side arm!"

* * *

><p>"So my dear the…the…what's another word for twelve pm?" Prom Queen slapped Teen Tornado upside the head.<p>

"Why I keep you around I will never know?" Prom Queen Face palmed.

"It's because you like red heads" Teen Tornado said as he gave her a peck on the cheek, which made Prom Queen blush.

"Whatever go and order the generic henchman around!"

"Yes dear."

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me this M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E. can knock a guy out with one shot to the face?" Dillon asked while he inspected the M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E.<p>

"Yes now get on!" Mario ordered. Dillon got onto the back of the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E.

"By the way if we die I just want to say…I always pictured myself dying because of your crappy orders."

"Oh shut up and hold on." With that they took off into the night sky

* * *

><p>The two Teen ninjas guarding the supply closet were working on their homework.<p>

"Hey Joe?" asked the teen with a Mohawk.

"Yes Steve?" replied the teen with piercings.

"What are the names of the seven deadly sins?"

"Hm… well there's Gluttony, Greed, Sloth…, Lust, Pride, Envy and…and…gee Steve I don't know the other one!"

Just then the supply closet blew open and Nolan walked out with a broom. "The sin you're asking for is WRATH!" With that Nolan leapt towards the teens.

* * *

><p>Mario flew the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. as fast as he could while Dillon held on for dear life.<p>

"Like I said, this is the craziest thing we've done ever!"

As soon as they got close to the school the teens began shooting at them. One stray laser hit the left thruster of the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. causing it to crash. The two operatives got on their feet to see Teen Tornado leading about fifty teens.

"Surrender pipsqueaks and we'll hang you guys by your undies!"

Mario and Dillon gave each other a side glance and raised their weapons. "First one to take down twenty five teens gets first crack at Teen Tornado."

"Deal" with that they both raced towards their opposition.

* * *

><p>Prom Queen pointed to the heavily armed teens and said, "You two come with me!"<p>

The teens nodded and followed Prom Queen. They eventually made their way to the supply closet where Nolan was supposed to be, but found his two guards tied up and gagged.

"You remove the tape!" Prom Queen yelled. The teenager removed the tape that was covering their mouths. "Tell me what happened!"

"W well we, we uh were doin' our homework then the kid burst out of the door and hit us with a broom and-"

"You mean to tell me he did this with a broom!" Prom Queen yelled.

"Ya yes."

"Leave them we're going hunting."

"Yes your highness" they both said as they followed Prom Queen down the hall.

* * *

><p>The duo of operatives fought their way through the horde of teenagers and entered the school. Dillon locked the door behind them.<p>

"You know" Mario panted "that would've gone better if you brought extra ammo."

"Hey" Dillon panted "you were the one rushing me!"

Mario leaned on a locker and said, "We don't have time to bicker Numbuh 414" Mario raised his S.C.C.A.M.P. "we got a kid to save."

"Nice one liner but we're out of ammo genius!"

"I knew that but we could still use them like clubs."

"Great we're hand to hand with these crud munchers" Dillon said with distain.

"Shut up and lets get going!" The two operatives raced down the hall but came to a fork in the road. "If we split up we could cover more ground."

"Watch your back then." With that the two operatives went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Tornado what's your status?" Prom Queen said into her communicator.<p>

"_Those Sector Q chumps fought past our outer defenses and are currently inside the school babe." _Tornado said of the communicator.

"Then get in here and take care of them, the little runt got away!"

"_Don't worry babe I'll take care of them you just worry about the rug rat."_ With that Teen Tornado cut the call.

"Alright you two do you like me when im mad?" She asked her associates. They shook their heads. "Then find him or I'll have your butts on a platter!" The teenagers nodded and took off in different directions. "Uh it is so hard to find good help these days."

* * *

><p>Nolan had been running through the halls for what seemed to be forever. He had run into about three teens and had to fight them, but had thankfully he came out victorious. He just had one thing on his mind, <em>'It can't get any worse.'<em>

"Hey You!"

Nolan turned around to see a heavily armed teen cock his laser rifle.

"Crap!"

The teen began to shoot at Nolan who was able to dodge the shots.

"Hold still!"

When Nolan was close enough, he jumped high into the air and came down with his broom hitting the teen on the top of his head. The teen dropped his weapon and stammered back. Nolan delivered a few blows to side of the teen the finished him off with a swift blow to the nose. The teen dropped out cold.

"Well…that…was…easy" Nolan said in between pants. Nolan went back to running down the hall.

Mario opened the doors to the school's gymnasium to find Teen Tornado waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"So this is it then Numbuh 1772, the two of us locked in mortal combat, two excellent fighters standing in the way of the others path, and I shall be the-" Teen Tornado was shot back by Mario.<p>

"Well there was the last of my S.C.C.A.M.P." Mario discarded his S.C.C.A.M.P. and took out his G.U.M.M.E.R.

"Ready?" Teen Tornado asked.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>Dillon kicked open the doors to the cafeteria to find ten teens eating dinner. Dillon raised his M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E. and rushed the teens from behind. The first teen he knocked out easily. The second one threw his dinner at Dillon, who easily dodged it and smacked the teen with the butt of his gun. The rest of the teens drew their weapons and began to shoot at Dillon.<p>

Dillon took cover underneath a table. He took out his M.U.S.K.E.T. sidearm and started shooting at the teens from under the table. The third and fourth teens fell easily, while the other six jumped under tables. Dillon made short work out of them after they tried to take pot shots at him.

Dillon stuck his head out of the table to see if anyone was still twitching. Dillon then got out from beneath the table and ran out of the cafeteria.

Nolan delivered a swift kick to the teens jaw, knocking him out on the spot. He then ran down the hall and opened the door to have Dillon run into him.

"Dang it Nolan watch where your-holy crap Nolan it's you how'd you escape?" Dillon asked.

"No time we got to get out of here any ideas?"

"Yeah my sister goes to this school we can cut through the gym." With that Dillon took off followed closely behind by Nolan.

* * *

><p>Mario was thrown against the wall by another powerful blast of wind. He groaned when he hit the floor.<p>

"You know I thought you alone could have caused me problems" Tornado laughed as he sent two miniature tornados at Mario.

Mario evaded the tornados and grabbed his weapon. He raised it to eye level and fired a few shots at Teen Tornado who merely blew the wads of gum aside.

"Like seriously you're a sector leader and yet you fight like that Numbuh 414 character" Tornado mocked Mario.

Mario took the opportunity to shoot Tornado in the face. Tornado was pushed back by the blow and sent the wind to the ceiling causing it to crack exponentially.

"You talk too much."

"I'm sure I hit a nerve there."

The gym doors opened and Nolan and Dillon rushed in. The same thing happened on the other side with Prom Queen and the teens.

At that moment the ceiling gave way causing it to fall on the two combatants below.

"MARIO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kids Next Door Medical Facility: Two Hours Later<strong>

Dillon and Nolan sat outside the operation room waiting for their friend. It had been an entire hour since they arrived. Both of them sat in silence until the operating room opened and Numbuh 5CC came out.

"Numbuh 414 if you'd come here I need to talk to you in private" Numbuh 5CC said in a sorrow tone.

"Yes doctor."

"I'm sorry but his injuries are too extensive we…we're left with no alternative but to decommission him."

Those words struck Dillon like a sack of nails.

"What do you mean you have to decommission him?"

"Like I said Numbuh 414, his injuries are too extensive he'll heal eventually…but that won't be until he's turned at least fourteen."

No one said anything. A squad of Decommissioning Operatives soon arrived and carted the unconscious form of Mario away. Both Nolan and Dillon said nothing for a while. Numbuh 5CC then returned to the operating room to work on the next patient.

"Hey Nolan?" Dillon turned around to face Nolan.

"Yes Dillon." He said looking up to Dillon.

"Do you want to get back at the scum suckers who did that to Mario?"

"More than you know."

"How would you like to join the Kids Next Door?"


	5. 414

**And so the end of the story is now here. It was awesome.**

* * *

><p><em>As much as I'd like to skip out on this thing…it wouldn't be fair to them would it? I know what's going to happen…and I'm not looking forward to it. But you know that saying 'act your age'? <em>

_That saying can go to hell. _

-A page from Numbuh 414's private journal.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

It had been over a month since Nolan had moved to Quahog, Rhode Island. Ever since Dillon offered him the chance to join the kids next door, he has been at the arctic training facility as a member of the Cadets Next Door. Nolan and the rest of the cadets have passed with flying colors, and are now going to attend their graduation ceremony.

Nolan looked out the window of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and into the darkness of space. He had to admit there was something appealing about space.

"Hey Nolan?" The kid sitting next to Nolan asked.

"Yes Doug?"

"Do you see the moon base out there?"

Nolan smirked at his friends question and said, "Just look in front of you."

Doug did as he was told; he went wide eyed when he saw the moon base as did some of the other cadets.

"Dude can you believe it!" Doug practically screamed.

"Yes Doug, I can believe it, but will you be quiet you're going to shatter my eardrums."

"I thought in space no one could here you scream?"

"I'd beg to differ."

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. soon landed in landing bay 23. The Cadets were lead by their drill instructor off the 2x4 ship and into a hallway. Nolan was at the back of the line taking in the sight of the moon base until he saw someone familiar. It was Numbuh 414 who was flanked by two S.C.C.A.M.P. wielding operatives. Nolan snuck away from the other cadets and ran over to Dillon.

"Dillon you son of a pretzel rod!" Nolan said smiling.

"Oh…hey Nolan what are you doing here?" Dillon was genially surprised to see Nolan.

"I'm here for Cadets Next Door graduation…did you come to see me graduate?"

"Well actually I'm here for some mandatory hullabaloo, but hey my friends graduating so yeah I'll go and see you graduate okay." Dillon said noticing the duo behind him motion for him to walk, "Hey Nolan if it's alright with you can we continue this conversation back at Sector Q?"

"Sure!" With that Nolan ran off to rejoin the rest of the Cadets.

"You shouldn't have lied to him." The guard on the left said.

"Hey are you here to decommission me or are you here to give me an eight page lecture?" Dillon said sarcastically.

"Just get walking birth day boy!"

* * *

><p>"My fellow Kids Next Door, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to Cadets Next Door Graduation!" Numbuh 100 said causing the crowd to cheer and applaud.<p>

After a small speech, courtesy of Numbuh 100, the Cadets went one by one to enter their genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.

"Will Doug Murphy please step forward?" Doug practically ran to Numbuh 100 " Doug do you swear to fight adult tyranny without pause, without fail, and without rest except for cookie breaks?"

"I do sir!" Doug saluted.

"Very well, you may now insert your genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and register with the Super Incredibly Big Computermabob!"

Nolan smiled as his friend stuck his booger into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and became Numbuh 59.

* * *

><p>Dillon walked into the decommissioning room fully prepared for what was about to happen. The guard to his right motioned for him to sit in the first seat. Dillon sat down and the guards buckled him in.<p>

"Hello I am Numbuh 501 and I will be your decommissioner today" A girl with a British accent said over the intercom "As you can see there are no exits and you are about to have your memories erased, please hold your questions till after your decommissioning and have a nice day."

With that a television screen lowered in front of Dillon. The TV turned on and a plunger came out and stuck itself upon Dillon's face and began to suck out his memories.

* * *

><p>"Without further ado I give you Nolan York" the crowd cheered once more "Nolan do you swear to battle adult tyranny without pause, without fail, and without rest except for cookie breaks?"<p>

"Cross my heart hope to be decommissioned sir" Nolan said with joy.

"Very well, you may now insert your genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and register with the Super Incredibly Big Computermabob!"

Nolan plucked a booger out of his nose and stuck it in the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.

"Now what Numbuh would you like to be?" Numbuh 100 asked.

"Numbuh 2030 sir!"

"Then Numbuh 2030 you are." The crowd of active operatives cheered and applauded.

Nolan smiled at the crowd and proclaimed, "This is the happiest day of my life!"


End file.
